Clanker
Clanker was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Captain Davy Jones. Biography .]]Clanker ha combattuto Will Turner per mandare a saldare il debito di Captain Jack Sparrow con Davy Jones, Clanker arrivò:(un uomo della ciurma di Davy Jones) a bordo di una nave arenata combattendo con le sue quattro palle di cannone legate a due paia.Dopo del tempo stordirono Turner,Maccus e Koleniko presero per portarlo a Davy Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Clanker ha assisttito a distruggere Edinburgh Trader con l' attacco del kraken Clanker ha avutosuccesso insieme all' equipaggio. Ha combattuto la sua seconda battaglia insieme ad alcuni membri della ciurma per il forziere fantasma ad Isla Cruces, ha combattuto Ragetti,ma lo ha lasciato fuggire insieme all' amico Pintel. Ha combattuto assieme alla ciurma Turner,Norrington,Sparrow ed Elizabet. Ha combattuto in Calypso vortice, quando morì il suo capitano si lanciò con una sartia e Jack Sparrow si aggrappò su di essa cadendo dall' albero maestro allora Jack prese la pistola di Clanker e gliela tirò in testa.Clanker cadde sulla nave di Jones illeso qando Turner pugnalò il cuore,Clanker accorse con i membri sopravvissuti dell' equipaggio.Quando l' Olandese riemerse (prima affondata) Clanker fu rivisto insieme a Ratlin Maccus Angler Palificio Weelblack e molti altri è la cnferma che fu sopravvissuto diventò un buon uomo come il suo capitano William Turner II Appearance and traits Known as a blackguard,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p67: "Davy Jones' Crew" Clanker commonly wielded two lengths of chain-shot in combat, though was also known to wield a flintlock pistol. His face was covered in barnacles and mussels—his left eye being completely covered—and he had seaweed in place of hair under his algae-covered hat. Sea anemones grew from his left shoulder. He had a hole in his forehead, which was lined with a circle of shells, and his tongue, inside an inhumanly-wide mouth, appeared to be an oyster. The mussels on his face were known to respond to Clanker's mood; for instance, they would simulate laughter whenever Clanker was amused.Industrial Light & Magic: The Show: Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Head Spin: Clanker Behind the scenes *Clanker was portrayed by Andy Beckwith in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. *The credits of Dead Man's Chest misspell the character's name as "Clacker". *Zizzle produced an action figure of Clanker for the first series of its Secrets of the Deep line. NECA produced a Clanker figure in its third series of Dead Man's Chest figures. *Although, Clanker has been pushed into the Maelstrom like few other crewmember, and he has not been seen among those with Will Turner, it is implied that he survived as when members became human, Andy Beckwih is seen among them. This implies that he either landed on the Flying Dutchman, or that members of the Flying Dutchman cannot be killed. They can be stabbed dozens of times, and they will never die. The evidence with Clanker shows that even pushing them into the Maelstrom does not stop them. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:William Turner's crew